towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
A live alone
A live alone (deu: Ein Leben alleine) ist meine zweite Geschichte und wird weiter erzählt nach Das Leben von Mikura, sie erzählt wie Mikura nach der Zerstörung Kronos mit seinem Leben zurecht kahm. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen, schreibt es mir dann bitte mal in einer Diskussion. Es war ein kalter und grauenvoller anblick! Überall war alles verwüstet und Zerstört. Der ganze Wald der Krono einst umgab war verschwunden, abgebrannt und zerstört. Die Erde ist Unfruchtbar geworden und die Rahi sind alle Tot. Da wo vor wenigen Stunden noch eine Stadt stand war nichts mehr als Einöde Geröll und zerstörteter noch kaum zu erkennbarer Gebäude. Zwischen ihnen alles voller toter Matoraner, ja sie waren alle Tot. Getötet von zwei Wesen die noch nie zuvor jemand gesehen hatte. In mitten dieses specktakel stand nur noch ein überlebender so wie es schien: Mikura! Die Augen glutrot vor Wut und voller Tränen die seine Kanohi hinunter liefen, und die einzige Frage die in ihm brannte war: "Wiso, Magna Nui?" Alles schien verloren seine Heimat, die Rahi der Wald und seine Freunde, vor allem Fyson und Mhyta. Er wusste nicht ob er das ganze hier für real oder nur für einen schlechten Witz halten sollte. Er lief los, los den Weg entlang den er sonst immer nur gegangen war wenn er verschlafen hatte, und zu spät zur Arbeit gekommen war. Er schaute sich um in der hoffnung das einer dieser Leblosen Matoraner die zwischen all diesen Getrümmern lagen noch am leben war. Um so mehr er weiter lief, um so mehr kamen ihm die tränen. Er rannte einfach weiter in richtung Hafen oder wohl eher dem Hafen der noch übrig war nach dieser Zerstörung. Nun stand er da ganz alleine und ohne hoffnung, er blickte in die ferne leere die vor ihm lag. Er schaute auf die friedvolle See, und lauschte dem Geräusch der Wellen. Alles war auf einmal so ruhig. Seine erschöpften Augen öffneten sich als etwas direkt in sein Gesicht flog. Er nahm es in die Hand, es War ein Zettel. Mikura öffnete den Zettel und traute seinen Augen nicht, er war von Mhyta ja er war tatsächlich von Mhyta! Er laß sich den Brief genau durch. Dann kahmen ihm die Tränen seine Freunde waren in Sicherheit. Sie würden auf ihm auf dem Südlichen Kontinent warten. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr glücklich und dankbar gegenüber dem großen Geist. Er konnte keine Schiffe vom Hafen benutzen da alle versenkt waren. Dann versuchte er so viele benutzbare Teile aufzufinde wie er nur konnte, das war gar nicht so einfach, aber er schaffte es ein kleines Boot zu bauen. Mit diesen brach er dann zum Südlichen Kontinent auf. *** Mikura öffnete die Augen, als eine Welle gegen sein Boot schwappte und das Wasser direkt in sein Gesicht plätscherte. Er sah sich um und blickte auf das Meer. Er konnte nichts sehen als Wasser, alles voller Wasser, und dabei war er schon vier Tage nach der Zerstörung Kronos unterwegs. Die Sonnen gingen im Norden auf, und der Nebel lichtete sich. Wann würde er wohl entlich auf dem Südlichen Kontinent ankommen? Es war kalt, eisig kalt! Und er hatte Hunger. Mikura schaute in seine Tasche, nichts mehr da, kein Essen und auch kein Trinken das er zu sich nehmen konnte. Und dieses selbst zusammen gebaute Boot würde auch nicht mehr lange durch halten! Es war schrecklich, Mikura versuchte dennoch ruhig zu bleiben. Er hörte schon einige Geschichten über Matoraner die auf der hohen See ihr Leben ließen nur weil sie mit ihren Nerven am ende waren. Er trieb Stunden umher, hungernd und voller Angst das das Boot bald untergehen würde. Aber er dachte nur daran bald seine Freunde wieder zu sehen die auf ihn warteten. Mikura träumte leblos dahin, Stunde für Stunde verging und es war nichts zu sehen als plötzlich vor Mikura in weiter ferne sich eine Insel erhob. Nein es war keine Insel als Mikura genauer hinsah, und als er ihr immer näher kahm, ja er war es dachte sich Mikura! Der Südliche Kontinent!! *** Stocksteif stand Mikura am Ufer des Südlichen Kontinents, falls es dieser überhaupt war dachte er sich, und starrte in die leere. Nichts. Niemand war da und wartete auf ihn, keine Mhyta die freudig durch die Luft springen würde und auch kein Fyson der seinem besten Freund eigentlich in die arme springen würde. Er war wieder einmal alleine, alleine und das auch noch in einer völlig fremden Umgebung. Naja jedenfalls besser als auf Krono, dachte er sich. Er wartete auf seine Freunde, erst eine dann zwei dann drei Stunden. Nichts geschah. Mhyta und Fyson scheinten nicht hier zu sein. Als musste Mikura auf einer anderen Insel gelandet sein, und fragte sich wie er nun von hier wieder wegkommen würde. Mit seinem Boot riskieren wieder aufs Meer zu fahren? Nein auf keinen fall, dann würde er ja letzten endes nach all dieser anstrenung doch noch den Löffel abgeben, dachte er sich. Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter um zu sehen ob es hier irgendwo in der nähe ein Dorf oder eine Stadt geben würde, als er über etwas stolperte. Er stand auf und nahm das Ding in die Hand. Komisch, so etwas hatte Mikura noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Er öffnete es, und traute seinen Augen nicht. Es war eine Art Stein, und er leuchtete. Er sah sehr schön aus und War gut verarbeitet. Dann schaute Mikura auf die Innenseite des Papieres, es war etwas drauf geschríeben worden, nein es war eine Beschreibung zu einem anderen Ort oder gar eine Insel. Mikura fragte sich wie soetwas an einen so abgelegenen Ort wie diesen hier, herkommen konnte. *** Es war verblüffend. Erst sagte Mhyta ihm in einen Brief das er sich auf den Weg zum Südlichen Kontinent machen sollte und das einzige was er fand war ein mysteriöser Stein, und mal abgesehen davon vergleicht man Freunde doch nicht mit Steinen. Tatsache war das Mikura wieder alleine war. Alleine an einen völlig fremden Ort. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, die eines Mädchens. Dann schaute er gehetzt über sich, und bahmm! In den nächsten sekunden konnte Mikura nichts erkennen. Als er die Augen langsam öffnete stand vor ihm eine weibliche Matoranerin. Sie schaute ihn ernst an, und schrie ihn an, er solle sofort von hier verschwinden. Mikura schrie zurück, und sagte sie solle ihn nicht so anschreihen. Dann beruhigte sich die Matoranerin. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Mikura und stellte sich vor, ihr Name war Tamaja. Sie war eine Ga-Matoranerin und lebte schon lange hier. Mikura stellte sich ebenfalls vor und fragte sie hektisch ob dies hier der Südliche Kontinent war. Die Matoranerin antwortete mit Ja. Das war genau das was Mikura hören wollte. Endlich hatte er die Antwort bekommen ob dies der Südliche Kontinent wäre. Voller Freude sprang er durch die Luft und lachte, Tamaja hingegen fragte sich ob Mikura etwas fehlte. Tamaja fragte Mikura warum er sich so freue. Die beiden saßen sich in den Sand, und Mikura erzählte ihr erst einmal die ganze Geschichte. *** Tamaja musste sich erst einmal wieder beruhigen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben was der arme Mikura in den letzten Tagen durch machen musste. Mal abgesehen davon versteht sie es nicht wie zwei solche Wesen, die sie jetzt aus Mikuras Geschichte kennt, ihm und den anderen Matoranern soetwas schreckliches antuhen konnte. Sie setzte sich wieder zu Mikura in den Sand, und schaute ihn sehr ernst an. Mikura lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter als er Tamaja dierekt in die Augen sah. Er fragte sie warum sie ihn so anguckte. Tamaja fragte ihn ob eines dieser Wesen vielleicht dieses auf dem Steckbrief war den sie mit sich herumtrug. Mikura schaute auf den Zettel, und antwortete mit Nein. Tamaja war enttäuscht, sie hörte schon des öfteren in letzter Zeit das sich einige Zwielichtige Gestalten von Insel zu Insel bewegten und Dörfer und Städte zerstörten, mit deren Bewohnern. Mikura schaute sie an, und fragte sie was sie habe. Sie erzählte ihm das vor einigen Wochen erst ein Dorf in richtung Osten des Südlichen Kontinents zerstört wurde. Mikura war geschockt, den so wie es schien waren er und seine Freunde nicht die ersten die mit diesen mysteriösen Gestalten zu tun hatten. Tamaja sagte dann aber sie möchte nicht weiter mit Mikura über dieses Thema in der öffentlichkeit reden und lud den erschöpften Matoraner zu sich Nachhause ein. Die beiden gingen fort und in nicht einmal einer halben Stunde näherten sie sich einer kleinen Stadt. *** Mikuras Magen knurrte nicht mehr und sein Durst wurde auch gelöscht, nun ging es ihm schon wieder ein bisschen besser. Es war sehr warm in Tamajas Wohnung und sie war auch sehr schön eingerichtet. Tamaja setzte sich zu Mikura an den Tisch, und fragte ihn ob es ihm jetzt wieder besser gingen. Mikura dankte ihr erst einmal dafür das sie ihn überhaupt versorgt hat. Es war schon irgendwie komisch als Mikura vorhin durch die Stadt in der Tamaja wohnt ging, da ihn das sehr an Krono errinnerte. Hauptsache er ist erst mal in guter obhut. Doch er dachte die ganze Zeit nur an seine beiden Freunde. Tamaja wackelte am Tisch herum und sagte zu ihm er solle nicht schon wieder Träumen. Dann fing Mikura an zu lachen. Tamaja wusste nicht was er jetzt schon wieder hatte aber sie lachte einfach mit ihm. Dann stand sie auf und sagte sie komme sofort wieder. Mikura konnte nicht einmal fragen wohin sie gehen wollte und blieb sitzen. Jetzt war es irgendwie so leise, so leise wie auf Krono nach der Zerstörung dachte er sich. Mikjura schaute sich ein wenig in der Wohnung von Tamaja um. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und schaute in ein Regal, in dem ein seltsamer Stein stand. Diesen Stein kannte Mikura doch und er holte seinen eigenen heraus. Er verglich die beiden Steine und stellte fest das es die gleichen sind. Sie leuchteten lediglich in einer anderen Farbe, Mikuras leuchtete Grün und der von Tamaja leuchtete Blau. Tamaja kahm wieder zurück, stand in der Tür und war völlig ausser atem. Ich habe sie noch gekriegt bevor der laden zu gemacht hat, schrie sie. Sie gab Mikura einen dieser unwiederstehlichen Kekse, so wie es schien schmeckten sie ihm wirklich. Dann schaute Tamaja auf Mikuras andere Hand, und sah was er da festhielt. Sie Meckerte los er solle ihr sofort ihren Stein wieder geben. Mikura sagte ihr das das seiner war und er ihren durch Zufall sah und sie miteinander verglich. Tamaja wunderte sich, und fragte ihn wo er diesen her habe. Mikura sagte ihr das er ihn am Strand vorhin gefunden hatte. *** Morgen geht es los, dachte Mikura sich und träumte dabei ziellos vor sich hin. Nach dem Mikura beschlossen hatte am nächsten Tag aufzubrechen viel es ihm schwer dies Tamaja bei zubringen. Immerhin sind die beiden ja jetzt Freunde und Tamaja hat sich sehr gut um Mikura gekümmert. Aber Mikura muss aufbrechen, denn er hat jetzt zwei Ziele die er nicht aus den Augen verlieren will. Zum einen muss er seine verlorenen Freunde, Mhyta und Fyson, wieder finden. Zum anderen will er unbedingt herrausfinden was für ein Geheimnis sich hinter dem Stein versteckt den er gefunden hatte. Als Mikura Tamaja das schonend beibringen wollte, ist diese fast vor Wut geplatzt. Sie wirkte zwar sehr sauer auf ihn, war aber eigentlich nur Traurig. Das kann Mikura ja auch verstehen aber er muss seine Freunde wieder finden. Tamaja sprach für den rest des Abends kein Wort mehr mit ihm, und legte sich einfach ins Bett. Mikura fragte sie wo er schlafen solle, und diese zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Matratze mit Decke und Kissen. Und so kommen wir wieder zurück zum anfang an dem Mikura ziellos vor sich hin träumte. Was tun, was tun? Dachte er sich und versuchte schnell einzuschlafen. *** Mikura packte noch den Rest den er für seine Reise bräuchte in seine Tasche, und fragte sich dabei wo Tamaja bloss sein könnte. Ja Tamaja war gegangen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als Mikura aufwachte war sie schon verschwunden. Mikura dachte nur das es so vielleicht besser wäre, den dann könnte er heimlich verschwinden. Auch wenn er sie damit verletzen müsste, es würde sonst einfach nicht anders gehen. Dann nahm er seine Tasche auf den Rücken und verließ die Wohnung von ihr. Auf den Weg zum ende der Stadt machte er sich vorwürfe, er dachte nur an sie. Aber er hatte nuneinmal zwei verschiedene Ziele die er erreichen musste, dachte er sich. Tamaja würde das schon irgendwann verstehen. Als Mikura sich noch ein letztes mal umsah und sein Blick auf die Stadt fiel, musste er schon wieder an Tamaja denken, doch er wandte sein Blick fort und ging. Plötzlich erschrack er! Tamaja stand vor ihm und lachte ihn an. Sie sagte ihm das sie ihn nicht aleine gehen lassen würde, und er sich nun an sie gewöhnen müsse. Mikura hingegen hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen, wischte sie aber aus den Augen herraus, da ihm das vor einem Mädchen Peinlich war, und lachte. Er freute sich darüber das Tamaja ihn begleiten wollte und immerhin hatten die beiden ja auch ein gleiches Ziel, den der Stein in Tamajas Hand verriet Mikura alles. Ab hier gehts weiter! Hier der Brief: Lieber Mikura es tut mir leid das ich nicht mehr schreiben konnte. '' ''Mir und Fyson geht es gut, nachdem das komische Wesen mich und die anderen Matoraner '' ''weggebracht hatte, dachten wir es wäre um uns geschehen doch dann kam Fyson und sprang von '' ''hinten auf das Wesen drauf. Er berfreite uns und wir flohen alle gemeinsam mit einem Boot! Die anderen Matoraner sind weiter gefahren, nur ich und Fyson baten darum uns beim Südlichen Kontinent '' ''auszusetzen. Wir beide warten hier auf dich, ich hoffe du wirst diesen Brief erhalten. Alles liebe Mhyta&Fyson Kategorie:+Magna Nui+